saulusfandomcom-20200216-history
Drow
Drow, also know as Dark Ethryn, are a subterranean race that live beneath the surface in what is known as the Underdark, a strange, alien underworld made of a vast network of interconnected tunnels and caverns. Like most creatures in the Underdark, they function normally in the pitch blackness and have built up a certain resistance to magic. The Drow live within houses, generally in a matriarchal hierarchy. Wars between houses aren't uncommon. Wars tend to flare when one house becomes belligerent or violates some agreement in extreme. Drow tend to be of evil or neutral alignment, although because of their scarce interaction with the surface world they do not have the notorious reputation as Drow do in other settings (such as the Forgotten Realms). It should be noted, however, that the most evil Drow tend to live in the deepest parts of the Underdark. It is said these Drow are driven mad due to their long disconnectedness with the surface world, and their brushing against creatures such as Mindflayers and other torturous species. This creates an overwhelming paranoia within their communities, which often leads to political strife and perversion of morality and justice. In some cases Drow may live on the surface, however, the light of day of the surface world is blinding to a Drow, and in some cases painful. Drow may adopt to life on the surface by only going out at night, or maybe finding something to shield their eyes. Over time a Drow's eyes may become more accustomed to the bright light of day but never fully. Appearance Drow resemble Ethryn closely in physical composition. However, their skin tends to be some cool shade of grey and dark, and their hair is fair and white in stark contrast to their racial relatives. Drow eye colors tend to be red, purple, blue, or orange. A male Drow typically stands at around 5'8", and weighs 130 lbs. Females are slightly shorter. Adventurers In most Drow societies, adventurers who leave the Underdark are very rare, as there is little reason for them to venture to the bright and unfamiliar surface world. For the Drow that do leave their communities, they tend to be fighters and mages if male, and clerics if female. However, other more lenient Drow houses may not practice gender roles as strictly or at all, and thus Drow can be of any class. Religion Most Drow worship the goddess entity Lolth, Queen of the Demonweb Pits. This reverence is usually enforced by the clerical class within Drow societies, by the matriarchal high priestesses who enforce their creed upon the Drow they rule over. Neutral Houses may worship Lolth but with apathetic motives, or perhaps they may worship a diluted version of Lolth which does not advocate the more evil tendencies of other houses. Good houses, while very rare, may not worship Lolth or any deity(ies) at all. These houses are often segregated from other Drow communities and also persecuted by those communities. Racial Modifiers *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Constitution': Drow are nimble and manipulative, but not as hardy as other races. *'Medium': Drow are Medium creatures, and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Drow have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Drow can see in the dark up to 120 feet. *'Drow Immunities': Drow are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial bonus to saves against enchantment spells. *'Keen Senses': Drow receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Spell Resistance': Drow possess spell resistance equal to 6 plus their class levels. *'Spell-Like Abilities': A drow can cast dancing lights and'' faerie fire'' each once per day (once after every full rest), using his total character level as his caster level. *'Light Blindness': Abrupt exposure to bright light blinds drow for 1 round; on subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. *'Languages': Drow begin play speaking Ethryn and Undercommon. Drow with high Intelligence can choose bonus languages from the following: Abyssal, Aklo, Aquan, Common, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, or Goblin. Overall racial set balance: +10 Category:Races